kaiserreichfandomcom-20200223-history
Philippines
The Philippines '(Spanish: ''Filipinas, Filipino: Pilipinas), officially known as 'Republic of the Philippines '(Spanish: República de Filipinas, Filipino: Republika ng Pilipinas) is an archipelagic state in Southeast Asia consisting of over 7500 islands. The Philippines consists entirely of islands, and shares no land borders with any nation, though it does share maritime borders with German-owned Vietnam to the west and Palau to the east, German and Dutch Indonesia to the south and Japanese Taiwan to the north. The capital city of the Philippines is Manila. The Philippines is a puppet state of the United States of America, which controls the Filipino foreign affairs and military. The Philippines is nominally a democratic republic ruled by an elected President. History Spanish Colonisation (1521-1896) The Philippines were discovered to Europe by Ferdinand Magellan in 1521, who claimed the islands for Spain before being killed at the Battle of Mactan. The first Spanish colony was established at Cebu in 1565, and Spanish rule was legitimized and officially established over the entire Philippines by 1599. The Philippines were governed as part of the Viceroy of New Spain. Various indigenous revolts began against Spanish rule in the period of colonization, and a more widespread independence movement for the islands began to grow through the late 19th century. Revolution (1896-1902) A large revolution against Spanish control began in 1896 when an anti-colonial secret society, the Katipunan, was discovered and reorganized into a provisional revolutionary government. Several provinces revolted from Spanish rule, and a truce was signed to lessen hostilities in 1897, with several revolutionaries going into exile. The sinking of the USS Maine in Havana led to the United States of America declaring war on Spain in 1898. During the war, the American Asiatic squadron defeated the Spanish Pacific Fleet at the Battle of Manila Bay, cutting off the Spanish from reinforcements and effectively seizing control of Manila for the United States. The revolutionary Emilio Aguinaldo returned from exile and unofficially allied with the Americans. Revolutionary attacks on the Spanish resumed with great effect, leaving almost all of the Philippines effectively under revolutionary control, with the exception of Manila. Aguinaldo issued a declaration of independence in June 1898, declaring The Republic of the Philippines free of Spanish rule, although this declaration was not recognized by either Spain or the United States. The 1898 Treaty of Paris that brought an end to the Spanish-American war included the ceding of the Philippines to the United States. An uneasy peace briefly stayed in the Philippines, with American forces in Manila surrounded by Philippine revolutionaries. In 1899, fighting broke out in Manila, leading the Philippine-American war. The war was costly in Philippine lives, and came to an end in 1902 with an American victory, although unofficial resistance would continue for over a decade. American Rule (1902-1934) Following the Philippine-American war, the Philippines became a US territory. Nominally, the US-run government was to prepare the Philippines for independence, with many government officials viewing their mission as one of tutelage to prepare the islands to be a democratic, US-style republic. As a result of the economic and political crisis in the United States during the late 1920s and 1930s, the Philippines finally received partial independence in the Tydings-McDuffie Act, creating the Commonwealth of the Philippines under Manuel Quezon and a Constitution based upon that of the United States. American rule was still largely continued though, with the Philippines still being little more than a puppet of the United States. The military and foreign affairs of the Philippines still remained under American control, despite continued political and economic strain in the USA and increased desire for independence in the Philippines. Upon the conditions of economic benefits provided by the Philippines to the United States, Emilio Aguinaldo was seated as a puppet president of the country. Politics The Philippines is a democratic republic with a constitution modeled on that of the United States of America. Although the US controls foreign and military affairs, the Philippines is still led by an elected leader, with the US protecting the republic, at least while they are still in control. The ruling party is the Social Liberal Partido Progresista (Progressive Party), led by former revolutionary Emilio Aguinaldo, who serves as President of the Philippines. Other major parties include the Partido Liberal ng Pilipinas (Liberal Party of the Philippines) and the Partido Ang Kapatiran (Brotherhood Party). There is also a revolutionary syndicalist element within the Philippines. Although the protection of the United States has so far preserved democracy, revolution is a major threat to the elected government. '''Laws and Government: '''Conscription Law: '''Volunteer only '''Economic Law: '''Civilian Economy '''Trade Law: '''Export Focus '''Head of Government: '''Sergio Osmeña '''Foreign Minister: '''Quintin Paredes '''Economy Minister: '''Elpidio Quirino '''Security Minister: '''Jose Yulo Military Army As the United States government controls Philippine military matters, the Philippine military is small, consisting only of 3 divisions serving as civilian constables and scouts for US forces. The Philippines has a reasonably large manpower pool if recruitment becomes possible, although it sorely lacks in industry. Navy The Philippines completely lacks a navy of its own. Air Force The Philippines has no Air force. Foreign Relations The Philippines is a puppet of the United States and has no control over its foreign relations. Very good relations with the United States. Industry The Philippines has: * 1 military factory * 3 Civilian Factories (1 for Consumer Goods) * 0 naval dockyards * 20 Convoys Resources: * 2 units of rubber Culture The Philippines has a very diverse culture, with over 180 languages spoken across its islands. Much of the Philippine population speaks at least two languages to allow communication in a common tongue. Spanish is the most common language, as both a mother tongue and a second or third language. Under US rule, English has also become a common language between many people. Tagalog is the most understood native language, both as a first language and a learned one. The majority of the population is Catholic, with sizable Protestant and Muslim minorities. See also * United States of America __FORCETOC__ Category:Work in Progress Articles Category:Countries Category:Asian countries